dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Levi Seventeen
Biography Early life Before Levi was a Ranger, Levi was a 15-year old boy who likes Exploring and he is always writing in his journal. Like his fellow future Rangers, he now lives at New Adventure Bay City. Rescuers and Paw :to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Levi Seventeen betrays the Rescuers and takes over Space Hunters as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it "Dark Space Demons", formed from the remnants of the dissolved Dark Side and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Nathan/Kamen Rider Watch. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Levi plans to obtain the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the "Ultimate Treasure in the Universe" (宇宙最高のお宝 Uchū Saikō no Otakara). After the timeline was restored, Levi Seventeen turned against Dark Space Demons, who joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The Rescuers teamed up with Watch and defeat General Shadow. Levi then teams up with Extra, and leads his team against Bio Hunter Silva, and Kamen Rider Extra changes his Stamps into Ranger Cards for the Rescuers to use. The group uses the Rescue Bazooka to finish off Silva. Soon after, the Rescue crew watch Nova befriend the Digitalers. Levi then joins up with his crew and sees that the ultimate treasure is friendship between the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams while accepting Watch's friendship. Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X An iteration of Rescue Red was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Sentai Rangers alongside five of the Strongest Kamen Riders by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups Levi and the other Rescuers come to see what is happening and who are the Mighty Pups as well as finding who is behind this. Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Rescue Red appears in the Super Hero Taihen Z net movie?, Kamen Rider Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of Kamen Rider Guard, Kamen Rider Wave, and Amanda Design. Video Game *There are no games Relationships To See Levi's relationships, click Here. Forms Like the other Rescuers, Levi is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Red rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Buster' Mecha *'Rescue Fire Truck' Final Waves *'Rescue Blast and Slash' Levi's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Rescue Gun And into his Sabre, Levi fires a Rescue Blast which is combined with the Rescue Slash. Levi performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Rescuer, Rescue Red can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 42 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Akarenger **Weapons ***Red Bute ***Spear Bute **Attacks ***Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace **Weapons ***'Big Bomber' **Attacks ***'J.A.K.Q. Hurricane' ***'Dengeki Kick' Appearances: - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan **'Command Bat' ***'Spear' **'Penta Force' Appearances: - DenziRed= *DenziRed **'Denzi Stick' **'Denzi Punch' Appearances: - VulEagle= *VulEagle **Weapons ***'Vulcan Stick' ****'Katana' **Attacks ***'Hiba Return' Appearances: - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed **Weapons ***'Ribbon Sparks' Appearances: - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' ***'Super Dynamite' ****'New Super Dynamite' Appearances: - Red1= *Red1 **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***'Bio Team Kick' ***'Bio Electron Charge' Appearances: - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon **Attacks ***'Dragon Attack' Appearances: - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Weapons ***'Prism Holy Sword' This form is exclusive to S3. Ep. 16: Flash Power! - Red Mask= *Red Mask **Attacks ***'God Hand' ***'Life Aura' Appearances: - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***'Falcon Break' Appearances: - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo **Attacks ***'Combination Attack' Appearances: - FiveRed= *FiveRed **Weapons ***'V Sword' ***'Super Five Ball' **Attacks ***'V Sword Attack' ***'Brother Attack' Appearances: - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk **Weapons ***'Bird Blaster' ***'Bringer Sword' Appearances: - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger/Armed TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Ryugekiken' Appearances: - Armed Mode= *Armed TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Dragon Armor' ***'Ryugekiken' ***'Zyusouken' Appearances: }} - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger **Weapons ***'Dairen Rod' ***'Double Dragon Swords' ***'Great Wheel Blade' **Attacks ***'Qi-Power Shoot' Appearances: - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **Weapons ***'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' **Hidden Ninja Arts ***'Cloning Technique' Appearances: - OhRed= *OhRed **Weapons ***'King Blaster' ***'Star Riser' ***'Olé Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser' ***'Super-Power Dynamite Attack' Appearances: - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Weapons ***'Fender Sword' **Attacks ***'Driving Slash' ***'Gokai Kurumagic Attack' Appearances: - MegaRed= *MegaRed **Weapons ***'Mega Sniper' ***'Drill Saber' ****'Drill Sniper Custom' ***'Battle Riser' **Vehicles ***'Cyber Slider 1' Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Weapons ***'Starbeast Sword' **Attacks ***'Mane of Fire' ***'Flame Flash' Appearances: - GoRed= *GoRed **Weapons ***'V-Lancer' **Attacks ***'Brothership Smash' This form is exclusive to Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams. - TimeRed= *TimeRed **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Vector End: Beat Three' ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' Appearances: - TimeFire= *TimeFire **Weapons ***'DV Defender' This form is exclusive to S3. The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 1 and Pt. 2. - GaoRed= *GaoRed **Weapons ***'Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword' Appearances: - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' ***'Dry Gun' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Sky Dash' ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' Appearances: - AbaRed= *AbaRed **Weapons ***'Aba Laser' ***'Tyranno Rod' ***'Dino Bomber' **Attacks ***'Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite' Appearances: - Abare Mode= This form is exclusive to S3. Ep. 17 Abare Mode = Dino Guts. }} - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Weapons ***'D-Magnum' ****'Hybrid Magnum' Appearances: - Fire Squad= During the Events of The Fall of the Heroes, Ryder decided to barrow some powers for Disguises only, luckily they have Police Power and Called themselves the: Emergency Response Police Dekarangers. But when the Hero falls was over they return the powers back to the Real Dekarangers, still they have Police Power. :Arsenal *Fire Squad License *Hybrid Magnum: holds great firepower and initiates the attacks, Hybrid Charging Shoot, Moonsault Shot, Moonsault Galaxy Shot, and Hurricane Shot. **D-Magnum 01 **D-Magnum 02 *D-Revolver *D-Sword Vega (loaned from Ryder) **'Impluse Vega Slash': DekaRed can use DekaMaster's extending sword technique. Shown in Heroes are Eternal. This form is exclusive to Heroes are Eternal }} - MagiRed= *MagiRed **Transformation Devices ***'MagiPhone' **Weapons ***'MagiStick' ****'Sword' **Magiranger Spells ***'Jii Magika' ***'Magi Magika' ***'Jinga Maguna' ***'Magi Magi Magika' ***'Maagi Magi Go Gokai' **Attacks ***'Red Fire' ***'Red Fire Phoenix' Appearances: - Wolzard Fire= *Wolzard Fire **Weapons ***'WolSabre & Jagun Shield' **Attacks ***'Blazing Shoot' This form is exclusive to S3 The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3. - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Weapons ***'Bouken Javelin' **Attacks ***'Red Zone Crash' Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed **Weapons ***'GekiNunchaku' **Beast-Fist Techniques ***'Gun-Gun Bullet' ***'Fierce Ki Infusion' Appearances: - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red **Weapons ***'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' ***'Road Saber' ***'Kankan Mantan Gun' **Attacks ***'Saber Straight' ***'Kankan Kong Express' Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **Secret Disks ***'Shishi Disk' **Weapons ***'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' ***'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' **Attacks ***'Flame Dance' ***'Many Fires Profusion' ***'Shinken Six Member Slash' Appearances: - Hyper Mode= *Hyper Shinken Red **Weapons ***'Kyoryumaru' Appearances: }} - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Weapons ***'Skick Sword' Appearances: - Gokai Red= *Gokai Red **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun *Attacks **Gokai Blast and Slash (ゴーカイブラストアンドスラッシュ Gōkai Burasuto ando Surasshu) Appearances: - Red Buster= *Red Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - Kyoryu Red= *Kyoryu Red Appearances: - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer *Rail Slasher **ToQ Ressha ***Red Ressha Appearances; - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AkaNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Shinobimaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Eagle= *Zyuoh Eagle **Weapons ***Zyuoh Buster ***EagRiser Appearances: - Shishi Red= *Shishi Red **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Shishi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu The Weapon ****Kyu Sword Appearances: - LupinRed= *LupinRed **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword ***Scissor Shield ***Blade Boomerang Appearances: - Patren 1gou ♂= *Patren 1gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: - Lupin1gou= *LupinRed and Patren 1gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword ***Scissor Shield ***Blade Boomerang ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Big One This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen **Weapons ***'Denzi Punch' This form is exclusive to All Green!. - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite (Male) **Tiger Baton ***Belle Crisis, Byakko Cross Cut Was cut from Dream Sentai: Stage Fright. - GekiYellow= *GekiYellow **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ***GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai: Stage Fright. - Shinken Blue= *Shinken Blue **Secret Disks ***Double Disk **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Water Arrow (deleted scene) **Attacks This form is exclusive to S1 Ep. 3 - ToQ 6gou= *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Yudo Breaker This form is exclusive to S1 Ep. 13 - Kirenger= *Kirenger **Ki Sticker ***Attacks ****Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger (male version) **Weapons ***'Ptera Arrow' This form is exclusive to S1 Ep. 3 - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow **Weapons ***'Eagle Claw' This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas. - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver **Weapons ***'Sagasniper' Appearances: - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue This form is exclusive to Ep. 5: Rescuers and Paw X?. - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - Gokai Silver= *Gokai Silver **Waepons ***Gokai Spear Final Waves *Gokai Supernova: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gokai Silver fires a superchaged energy bullet at an opponent *Gokai Shooting Star: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Spear Mode, Gokai Silver hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *Gokai Supernova and Slash: A team attack where Gokai Silver fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. This form is exclusive to Ep. 3: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3. - Patren 2gou= *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Rescue Red-Silver Hybrid= - Gold Mode= :Rescue Red can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Rescue Red's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. Arsenal *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Spear Anchor Mode' Attacks *'Final Wave': Rescue Red Gold Mode twirls the Rescue Spear before striking it with a Rescue Slash, sending the Rescue Spear flying in a spinning motion towards the opponent to buzz saw through them. Appearances: Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O, 44 Rescue Change - Air Mode= This form is based on Jetman, meaning they can do the same as the Jetmen: The attacks in the air and their special Attacks. Levi's form of attacks are based off of Ryu Tendo Arsenal *'Air Force Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' Special Attacks *Wing Punch - Mission Blue= Unlike his Red Ranger Form, Levi now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Shooter' Mecha *'Mission Three-wheeler' }} Legend Sentai Devices Personality He is a very Airheaded at sometimes but always eager to lean new thing everyday. He also very Angry when his Favorite hat gets ruined. His Dream/Alternate Reality Always sparkling, Levi Seventeen is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Levi is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Levi Seventeen is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in Super Sentai VS. Miniforce where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Greg can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in Super Sentai VS. Miniforce, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Connor's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Levi is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Logan asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Levi asked him what he would contribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own and shows to have much faith in them. Although he originally strove to protect them at all costs and ejected them from Go-Jyu Gokai-Oh to that end, after a vision of AkaRed he instead shares Logan's desire to have them all fight together until the end. His morality however is described at best as a puzzle. Bounty There unused Bounty in Dream Sentai Series were originally Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw were going to have Bounty, Levi's would start of with 10,000 and was increased to 1,500,000 when Katie and Alex joined This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. After the death of Great Space Roman King Strike I, he now has a "UNLIMITED" reward bounty on his head, meaning if anyone captures Levi and hands them over to The Stink Bug, the captors can get any kind of reward in return. Trivia *Levi would always carry a Fob watch with him. *He is somewhat similar to Captain Marvelous. Appearances See Also *Dan Forty-Five (Levi's Power Rangers Counter Part) Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Rescuers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers